Think Of You
Lyrics Hangul= 여기 문이 열리면 나는 너를 따라가 하나 둘 셋 너에게 내게 네게 내게 네게 좀 더 가까이 어디선가 반짝거리는 환한 불빛 한 번에 내 맘을 사로 잡았어 Oh 어디론가 이끌리고 있는 내 마음 조금씩 내 발걸음을 옮겨 봐 알 수 없었던 나 아직까지 본 적 없었던 이 느낌이 왠지 싫지 않은 걸 처음 느껴보는 설레는 맘 감추지 못한 채 하얀 토끼처럼 네게 달려가고 있는 나를 향해서 환하게 웃어주는 너의 눈동자 한 번 두 번 세 번 계속 해서 생각나 낯설은 이 설레임 혹시라도 꿈이 아닐까? 이 잠에서 깨기 싫은 걸 점점 커져 커져 맘이 풍선처럼 저 하늘 위에 떠있는 것 같아 나 언? 가는 예쁜 미소로 네게 다가가고 싶어 어디선가 날 부르는 목소리에 벌써 기분이 구름 위를 걷고 있는 것 같아 처음 느껴보는 설레는 맘 감추지 못한 채 하얀 토끼처럼 네게 달려가고 있는 나를 향해서 환하게 웃어주는 너의 눈동자 한 번 두 번 세 번 계속 해서 생각나 낯설은 이 설레임 혹시라도 꿈이 아닐까? 이 잠에서 깨기 싫은 걸 점점 커져 커져 맘이 풍선처럼 저 하늘 위에 떠있는 것 같아 나 언? 가는 예쁜 미소로 네게 언제쯤에 너와 나란히 걷고 있을까 언? 가 너와 마주볼 수 있을까 너의 눈동자 한 번 두 번 세 번 계속 해서 생각나 낯설은 이 설레임 혹시라도 꿈이 아닐까? 이 잠에서 깨기 싫은 걸 점점 커져 커져 맘이 풍선처럼 (Oh) 저 하늘 위에 떠있는 것 같아 (너에게) 나 언? 가는 예쁜 미소로 네게 다가가고 싶어 |-| Romanization= yeogi muni yeollimyeon naneun neoreul ttaraga hana dul set neoyege naege nege naege nege jom deo gakkai eodiseonga banjjakkeorineun hwanhan bulppit han beone nae mameul saro jabasseo Oh eodironga ikkeulligo inneun nae maeum jogeumsshik nae balgeoreumeul omgyeo bwa al su eopseotteon na ajikkaji bon jeok eopseotteon i neukkimi waenji shilchi aneun geol cheoeum neukkyeoboneun seolleneun mam gamchuji motan chae hayan tokkicheoreom nege dallyeogago inneun nareul hyanghaeseo hwanhage useojuneun neoye nunttongja han beon du beon se beon gesok haeseo saenggangna nasseoreun i seolleim hokshirado kkumi anilkka? i jameseo kkaegi shireun geol jeomjeom keojeo keojeo mami pungseoncheoreom jeo haneul wie tteoinneun geot gata na eonjenganeun yeppeun misoro nege dagagago shipeo eodiseonga nal bureuneun moksorie beolsseo gibuni gureum wireul geotgo inneun geot gata cheoeum neukkyeoboneun seolleneun mam gamchuji motan chae hayan tokkicheoreom nege dallyeogago inneun nareul hyanghaeseo hwanhage useojuneun neoye nunttongja han beon du beon se beon gesok haeseo saenggangna nasseoreun i seolleim hokshirado kkumi anilkka? i jameseo kkaegi shireun geol jeomjeom keojeo keojeo mami pungseoncheoreom jeo haneul wie tteoinneun geot gata na eonjenganeun yeppeun misoro nege eonjejjeume neowa naranhi geotgo isseulkka eonjenga neowa majubol su isseulkka neoye nunttongja han beon du beon se beon gesok haeseo saenggangna nasseoreun i seolleim hokshirado kkumi anilkka? i jameseo kkaegi shireun geol jeomjeom keojeo keojeo mami pungseoncheoreom (Oh) jeo haneul wie tteoinneun geot gata (neoyege) na eonjenganeun yeppeun misoro nege dagagago shipeo |-| English= When this door opens, I will follow you 1, 2, 3, to you To me, to you, to me, to you A little closer A bright light sparkles from somewhere You captivated me in one try My heart is being pulled somewhere I’m slowly moving my feet It was mysterious, I still haven’t seen it yet But I don’t hate this feeling I’ve never felt this fluttering before, I can’t hide my heart I’m running to you like a white rabbit Your eyes Are on me and they’re brightly smiling Once, twice, three times, I keep thinking about you This fluttering feeling is so unfamiliar Is this a dream? I don’t wanna wake up My feelings are growing like a balloon Feels like I’m floating in the sky Some day, with a pretty smile I want to go to you A voice calls out to me from somewhere Already feels like I’m walking on clouds I’ve never felt this fluttering before, I can’t hide my heart I’m running to you like a white rabbit Your eyes Are on me and they’re brightly smiling Once, twice, three times, I keep thinking about you This fluttering feeling is so unfamiliar Is this a dream? I don’t wanna wake up My feelings are growing like a balloon Feels like I’m floating in the sky Some day, with a pretty smile When will I be able to walk with you? When will I be able to look at you? Your eyes Once, twice, three times, I keep thinking about you This fluttering feeling is so unfamiliar Is this a dream? I don’t wanna wake up My feelings are growing like a balloon Feels like I’m floating in the sky Some day, with a pretty smile I want to go to you Category:Discography Category:To. Day Category:2018 Releases